


Just a Friend

by Ceata88



Series: Hanzo Shimada hates Jesse McCree [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I know they have things to work on but more of them please, M/M, a few other characters but they're minor apperances, also I didn't realize that petty shimada bro arguments would fuel me but, hanzo and mccree are platonic and it's great, hanzo lowkey likes video games too, hey it's actually mcgenji this time, in fact it's super mcgenji, it's mccree's favorite movie fight me, mccree is awful at shooting bows, there's a ton of book of life references cause I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: Hanzo Shimada likes Jesse McCree, rather enjoys spending time around him these days, but he knows someone else who enjoys his company even more. It's too bad Genji refuses to admit it, for whatever reason.Looks like it's up to him to try and fix this mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even the title is a BoL reference... 
> 
> pfffff listen this is like half self indulgence but honestly the narrative has just been working it's way toward it might as well get it over with 
> 
> Will there be more after this? Maybe, I have some vague ideas but they're just vague atm.
> 
> You guys are free to send some suggestions, might give me some ideas, but I got other projects to try and focus on so no promises on update times (November has been hell month LET ME TELL U) 
> 
> But uh, anyway here it is. Sorry for any glaring errors I tried to edit this wh ile sick (hell month)

    Hanzo Shimada rather liked Jesse McCree.  
  
    He rather liked the way the man could flawlessly perform latin dances but still struggled with DDR. He rather liked the difference in his singing voices. One moment he’s serenading the room with an Elvis tune and the next he’s screaming _something_ into the microphone. Hanzo’s sure there are lyrics, but he can’t understand them.  
  
    He liked the way McCree could manage to memorize twelve different breakfast orders and make them all, barely breaking a sweat. His grin was brilliant as he passed them out.  
  
    He liked how he’d suddenly grown the ability to make him laugh. Hanzo hadn’t laughed like this in years, but there was something so amusing about watching McCree’s frustration at missing a target yet again.  
  
    “Perhaps I should get you a simpler bow model.”  
  
    “Shut up Hanzo, you just make it look too easy. None of this makes sense.”  
  
    The archer rolled his eyes as he stepped over, pushing McCree’s arms back into position. “You’re too used to aiming with only one arm. How you fire the arrow has just as much effect as where you point it.”  
  
    “Now it just sounds complicated again.”  
  
    “Gravity effects arrows more than it does bullets. Depending on where the target is your arrow might not hit directly where you aim it. You have to get used to that.”  
  
    “I still haven’t even hit the damn thing.”  
  
    “Then try again.”  
  
    Another frustrated shout and another chuckle from Hanzo.  
  
    He found himself drawn into the stories McCree would weave out during the late evenings when many of the members sat in the den, some kind of drink in hand. He was never sure if the stories were true or not, but they were certainly entertaining.  
  
    He wasn’t the only one. Hanzo was certain Genji must have heard this story before, but the way he leaned toward McCree, hands clutching his knees, he was enthralled by it.  
  
    Hanzo did like Jesse McCree, but there was one thing he still couldn’t stand.  
  
    This foolish dance he kept doing around his brother.  
  
    Genji had changed a lot over the years, there was no doubt about it, but he was still full of the same tells. Hanzo knew exactly what Genji’s flirting sounded like, what it looked like, and it was more surprising to not find Genji flirting with McCree on base.  
  
    Surely the cowboy must notice this as well, but he seemed just as oblivious.  
  
    And Hanzo might not know McCree as well but he was fairly sure he recognized a pining gaze when he saw one. He noticed the wistful sighs as the cowboy leaned against his palm, like he just saw a gorgeous sunset after a long day.  
  
    It was grossly obvious that the two cared about each other, liked being around each other, maybe even _loved_ each other, and yet they continued to behave as friends.  
  
    Hanzo supposed it was none of his business. He shouldn’t pry into other people’s relationships and Genji certainly wouldn’t appreciate it.  
  
    But it was driving him insane.  
  
    Genji wandered into the training room that afternoon instead of McCree. Hanzo was about to inquire why, but too many other questions showed up when he saw what his brother was wearing. That red serape was draped around his shoulders and that cowboy hat sat on his head, tilted to the side.  
  
    “Those are McCree’s.” Hanzo wound up stating.  
  
    “Indeed.”  
  
    “Why do you have them?”  
  
    Genji shrugged. “He has to help Torbjörn with some repairs outside, he said it was too hot for them and asked me to hang onto them.”  
  
    Hanzo frowned.  
  
    “I was told to mention he would be late for practice.”  
  
    “He could have messaged me that.”  
  
    “He could have, but I said I would come by and keep you company instead.” Genji hummed as he picked up the training bow, plucking at the string.  
  
    “Oh?” The archer watched him closely. “Wouldn’t you prefer to watch him work out in the hot weather?”  
  
    Genji didn’t miss the tone. His gaze shot over, but he gave no other tells as to what he was thinking. “It would be nice, but he mentioned you were showing him how to shoot a bow. It has been a while since I’ve tried, may I?”  
  
    Hanzo gestured to the range. “Go ahead.”  
  
    Genji’s aim was shaky, but he at least managed to hit the target every single time. He tapped his fingers against the arrow before firing the next one.  
  
    “Not bad,” Hanzo said. “In fact, perhaps I will let you train McCree for a few days.”  
  
    “I know exactly what you’re insinuating, brother.”  
  
    “My apologies, I’ll try and be as subtle as you are.”  
  
    The light in Genji’s visor went out as he stared. “That was sarcasm.”  
  
    “It was, if your flirting with McCree was any more obvious perhaps the fool himself would notice.”  
  
    “I am not-”  
  
    “Yes you are.”  
  
    “I am not-”  
  
    “You are wearing his clothes,” Hanzo pointed. “I’m fairly sure that is not required when it comes to ‘hanging onto them’.”  
  
    Steam hissed out of the vents on Genji’s shoulders, moving the fabric. He lowered the bow, his fists clutching tighter at it. “It is none of your business.”  
  
    “Fine, it is not, but there is no sense in lying about it.”  
  
    “Stay out of it, Hanzo.”  
  
    Genji’s tone warned him to drop the subject, so he did. Instead he commented on Genji’s stance, saying this was a bow not a set of knives. Their petty argument continued until McCree finally arrived, still wiping sweat from his forehead with a spare towel. His button up shirt was hanging open, and Hanzo couldn’t decide if that was done on purpose or not.  
  
    “Torbjörn did not over do it, did he?” Genji’s mood was immediately lighter as he trotted over to the cowboy.  
  
    “Nah I’m fine, all warmed up for training.” McCree tugged at his serape like he was going to remove it, but he wound up staring instead. “You know, red kind of suits you.”  
  
    “Hm, maybe I’ll keep it then.”  
  
    “Not forever, but I’m still too hot to wear it now. Go show Hana your impression of me, I’m sure she’ll love it.”  
  
    “Oh? Which one? How about ‘Oooh I’m your huckleberry’.” Genji threw his arm over McCree’s shoulder, pulling their faces closer. “Y’all can call me up anytime.”  
  
    McCree laughed, one hand resting on Genji’s hip. Hanzo was fairly sure the motion was subconscious. “That was terrible, darlin’. You gotta work on your accent.”  
  
    “Then I’ll go practice while you do, good luck dealing with Hanzo.” Genji tore away and waved at them both as he headed out.  
  
    Hanzo felt like throwing up again. It must have shown on his face because McCree shot him a concerned look.  
  
    “You okay there partner?”  
  
    “Fine,” Hanzo cleared his throat. “Let’s get started.”  
  
\------------------  
  
    “I can’t take this anymore,” Hanzo mumbled as he stared at the doorway McCree and Genji had just left through.  
  
    “Can’t stand what?” Hana cracked her gum as she started up a co-op side scrolling game. Lúcio held the other controller.  
  
    Hanzo had joined them all earlier for some fighting games. He was never all that good at them, but had practiced at least enough to beat McCree on occasion. When McCree and Genji had left–giggling like little school girls–Hana had given him her hand held console instead. He’d been making decent progress on one of the latest Zelda games.  
  
    “My brother either needs to admit his crush or cease his flirting. It is making me nauseous.”  
  
    “Oh that,” Hana laughed.  
  
    “He has admitted his crush, at least to me.” Lúcio said. “Won’t explain why they aren’t dating though.”  
  
    “They used to, Reinhardt told me.”  
  
    Hanzo blinked and looked up. “They did?”  
  
    “Yeah, he said they weren’t obvious about it on base, since it was against the rules, but he totally caught them making out after a battle once.”  
  
    The archer frowned, jumping at the sound of his character getting hurt. He ran out of range from the enemy. “If that is the case, what happened?”  
  
    “Dunno,” Lúcio said. “But it does seem like they’re still into each other.”  
  
    “You know what this means.” Hana paused the game and turned to them both with a huge grin.  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “We just have to find a way to make them face it head on.”  
  
    “You want us to hook them up.” Lúcio crossed his arms.  
  
    “If you want to word it that way, fine. I consider it a push in the right direction. What do you think Hanzo?”  
  
    The archer paused his own game, rubbing his chin. It was strange that the two of them insisted on avoiding the issue rather than confronting it. One would think a past relationship would only encourage them to pick up where they left off.  
  
    “I suppose it could work,” He muttered.  
  
    “What?” Lúcio stared. “Are you serious, Hanzo?”  
  
    “Of course he is, we know how to have fun.” Hana bounced on the couch a bit. “You have to join us too, we need your help.”  
  
    “For what?”  
  
    “You DJ the parties. You can drop in slow music at just the right time.”  
      
    “That’d never work.”  
  
    “Oh come on, I know you’re a huge romantic. You must have some ideas.”  
  
    Lúcio surrendered with a long sigh. “They’re going to hate us.”  
  
    “They’re going to thank us.” Hana started them game back up. “We’ll make some plans after we beat this level.”  
  
    The plans were vague at best, and Hanzo was fairly certain they shouldn’t be discussing them in the kitchen where anyone could walk in. He was proven correct when Reinhardt and Brigitte wandered in, the armorer eager to join in.  
  
    “I could use some practice.” She said.  
  
    “Practice?” Lúcio frowned. “For what?”  
  
    She shot Reinhardt a look but didn’t explain anything else.  
  
    At least the first idea was simple and harmless enough on it’s own. Get Genji and McCree out on the dance floor during the next party and swap over to some slow music. Hana insisted it had to be perfect, a song they would get so into they’d have no choice but to smooch. Hanzo rolled his eyes at that idea. Genji had never been that involved with music before. He could dance well enough but never had the patience for instruments when they were younger. While Hanzo still remembered a number of his violin lessons, Genji couldn’t tell the difference between a trumpet and a trombone. He wasn’t sure how much of an effect romantic music would have on his brother.  
  
    Thankfully, while Hanzo had little idea about Genji’s musical tastes, Lúcio seemed to know a lot about McCree’s. He played a number of songs that had the cowboy cheering and jumping up to dance. Finally after the fifth time he dragged Genji along with him. The cyborg’s protests melted into laughter when McCree spun him around.  
  
    “Come on, darlin’, show me those fancy feet of yours.”  
  
    “As you wish,” Genji took McCree’s hand and pulled him closer.  
  
    It must have been a dance they’d done before. The pair of them moved like they had done it dozens of times.  
  
    “Hanzo,” Tracer cheered as she jumped over to him, hands out. “Your turn.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “You’ve been standing around too much, love. Everyone’s gotta dance.”  
  
    “I appreciate the offer Ms. Oxton, but-”  
  
    “It’s Lena or Tracer, and no buts.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the floor. “Everyone has to dance with me at least once.”  
  
    Hanzo wanted to argue with her, but let himself be dragged. “I am out of practice.”  
  
    “That’s okay, I’ll teach you. Swing is pretty easy.”  
  
    It was easy, but Tracer kept trying to jump ahead of him. After stumbling and embarrassing himself at least twelve times her laughter became infectious.  
  
    “See? You’re a natural.”  
  
    “Footwork comes easily to me, but where did you learn these steps?”  
  
    “Used to love dancing when I was little.” Her pace slowed for a moment. “Took all kinds of classes.”  
  
    “You’re very skilled.” He bowed when the song stopped.  
  
    “Aw, thank you. You know you’ve gotten so much friendlier the past few months.”  
  
    Hanzo thought to comment on that, but the song changed. Another tune by Elvis, Hanzo recognized it from Karaoke.  
  
    He glanced over at his brother. He and McCree were still close together. The cowboy’s eyes were wide as he stared down at Genji.  
  
    Then he said something. Hanzo couldn’t hear it, but Genji shook his head and left the floor.  
  
    “Foolish,” Hanzo mumbled.  
  
    “Huh?” Tracer turned to see where he was looking.  
  
    McCree was staring after Genji, his lips moving again as the lyrics started up.  
  
   _Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you..._  
  
    “Oh, darn it.” Tracer frowned, but then lit up. “Don’t worry, I’m on it.” She flashed forward with a blue streak, stopping in front of McCree with her hands out. The cowboy smiled and took hold of them before the pair waltzed around the floor.  
  
    “Aw,” Mei spoke up next to Hanzo. “I was hoping for a waltz lesson.”  
  
    Hanzo glanced at her before he held out his hand.  
  
    “Oh,” She squeaked. “Um, is it okay?”  
  
    “It is fine, I could always use the practice.”  
  
    She smiled and took his hand.  
  
    Hanzo looked at his brother once more before turning his attention to the dance.  
  
    Obviously, just some music wasn’t enough.  
  
\------------------------  
  
    “So plan A was a bust.” Hana sat at the front of the blanket for she and Lúcio built in her room. The musician sat to her left, Brigitte on her right. Hanzo was sandwiched between Tracer and Mei.  
  
    “Why are they here?” Hanzo pointed.  
  
    “They wanted to help, and it looks like we’re going to need it.”  
  
    Hanzo rolled his eyes. “We do not need the entire base involved in this.”  
  
    “Oh,” Lúcio said. “Cause Zenyatta and Bastion are already working on a bouquet.”  
  
    Hanzo shot the musician a glare.  
  
    “Reinhardt’s offered to make a romantic dinner too.” Brigitte said.  
  
    “My brother can’t eat.”  
  
    She just shrugged.  
  
    The archer sighed and rubbed his temples. “Who else knows?”  
  
    “I told Winston, but he doesn’t care.” Tracer said. “Athena downloaded some background music though.”  
  
    “This is ridiculous.” Hanzo ran his hands down his face. “We are supposed to be subtle about this.”  
  
    “We’re totally stealthy.” Hana crossed her arms.  
  
    “How? Flowers? That will not convince either of them to confront their feelings.”  
  
    “We could say they’re from the other. Leave a little note on it or something. Can you mimic Genji’s hand writing?”  
  
    Hanzo curled his lip when he glared this time. “Do not do that. Do you understand?”  
  
    “Why not?” She frowned.  
  
    “Because, do you really think they will not try and confirm where they came from? Genji will figure out it was a set up, and he will not be pleased.”  
  
    “I didn’t think Genji was such a stick in the mud about this.” Tracer mumbled.  
  
    Hanzo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “My brother has always been stubborn about how he handles relationships, good or bad. He does not like others getting involved.”  
  
    “But I don’t get it,” Tracer pouted. “I remember him and Jesse being so close back then. Doesn’t he want that back? It seems like they do.”  
  
    “Genji is not inclined to discuss it.” Hanzo muttered. “Although I doubt he would tell me even if he cared to. Someone else would have to find out why.”  
  
    “I’m on it,” Lúcio said. “Who’s gonna interrogate Eastwood?”  
  
    “Hanzo should,” Hana pulled out a pack of gum. “He’s good at making him talk.”  
  
    The archer didn’t agree or disagree with that statement. “I will find out what I can. Until then what is the plan?”  
  
    “Um,” Mei finally spoke up. “This might be too simple, but maybe we should start making them sit next to each other at dinner? Like, take all the other seats.”  
  
    “Well it wouldn’t hurt,” Brigitte said.  
  
    “Okay,” Hana clapped her hands together. “That’s the plan until we get more information. Otherwise keep dropping hints. Now who’s ready for club snacks?”  
  
    “I am,” Tracer cheered.  
  
    “Club snacks?” Hanzo sighed.  
  
    “Club McGenji, I call it.” Hana smirked. “I even made us a group chat.”  
  
    He rested his head in his palms. “This has gotten out of hand.”  
  
    “Whatever Hanzo, I brought us poptarts. Dig in guys!”  
  
\--------------------  
  
    The past week had been a disaster.  
  
    There was no other way to describe it. Any plans they came up with only fell short or started an argument. Genji wasn’t stupid, McCree wasn’t either, but at least McCree pretended to be clueless about what was going on.  
  
    The cowboy probably caught on the moment Hanzo questioned their relationship.  
  
    “Pardon?” McCree’s grip on the bow faltered and he struggled to catch it. “You want to know what?”  
  
    “I want to know why you have not confessed your obvious romantic attraction to my brother.”  
  
    Hanzo had never actually seen McCree blush, but not even the shadow of his hat could cover that shade of red. “Surely don’t know what you’re talking about, partner.”  
  
    The archer rolled his eyes. “You are terrible at bluffing outside of poker.”  
  
    “I, ah, mm,” McCree rubbed a hand over his cheek and down behind his neck. He kept his eyes fixed on the target down the range but the bow hung uselessly in his hand. “Look, if this is going to be some lecture about how I should just give up or that Genji deserves better-”  
  
    “It is not.”  
  
    “Huh?” The cowboy finally looked at him. “Really? I think you’d hate the idea of me being into your brother.”  
  
    Hanzo sighed, he knew this was an attempt to change the subject. “Even if I still despised you as much as I did before, McCree, I still would not have the right to threaten you. I surrendered that the moment I attacked my brother back then. Besides that, Genji is old enough to make those decisions himself.”  
  
    “Didn’t expect that,” McCree mumbled.  
  
    “Now answer my question.”  
  
    He flinched again, palm rubbing harder against his neck. “Dunno what to say. Not a good chance to do it.”  
  
    “That’s a lie.”  
  
    “Uh, more important things going on?”  
  
    “Lie.”  
  
    “Damn it Hanzo,” The cowboy glared. “Fine, I ain’t told him because I’m pretty sure it’d just wreck everything.”  
  
    “Why do you say that? Hana mentioned the pair of you were already that close once.”  
  
    “Yeah and he left!”  
  
    Hanzo jumped at the sudden volume in McCree’s voice. The cowboy’s hands were clenched into fists at his side, but his anger quickly faded out. He propped the bow up against the wall, rubbing his face.  
  
    “I’m not sure I understand.” Hanzo said.  
  
    “What’s there to understand? He left. Yeah we were that close once, even if he was still an angsty little shit back then. Hell I’d never been that close to someone before, not like that anyway.” The cowboy shifted and crossed his arms before he leaned against the wall himself, trying to look smaller. “I was stupid, let myself daydream that it’d last, but our missions with your clan were winding down. Stuff in Blackwatch was getting sketchier and sketchier. Woke up one morning and he was gone, just gone. No note, no message, nothing. Overwatch wanted us to hunt him down but you can’t damn find a cyborg ninja who doesn’t want to be found.”  
  
    The breath he let out was shaky. His eyes were damp but he slid down onto the floor before pulling his hat down.  
  
    “Couldn’t be mad, I knew he had his reasons for doing that. But... hell, you know? He didn’t even say anything about it. Kinda figured back then it must not have meant that much to him if it was that easy to let go of.”  
  
    A dull ache rose up in Hanzo’s chest. A part of him wanted to lecture his brother but he knew Genji had likely already considered this. Why the two of them had never discussed it was another matter entirely.  
  
    “He didn’t talk about it when the recall happened, so I didn’t either. Better to pretend it never happened and all that. Might still love him more than shade in the desert, but digging all that back up could just push him away again. Don’t wanna risk it.”  
  
    No, that’s not true. Genji loves you. I can see it plain as day, can’t you?  
  
    Hanzo held his tongue. Those were his brother’s things to confess, not his. But he couldn’t just stay silent, even if he couldn’t offer McCree any advice.  
  
    “I apologize for prying.” He finally stuttered out. Yeah, nice one.  
  
    McCree looked up at him, wiping one of his eyes. “Nah, it’s fine. I guess any brother would be curious. Let’s just uh, get back to practice okay?”  
  
    Hanzo nodded and decided at that point McCree and his brother needed more than a simple romantic slip up. The pair of them needed to have a long talk.  
  
    But convincing them to do that was impossible. His fears were only confirmed when Lúcio reported how his attempt to get information from Genji went.  
  
    Bad, as Hanzo predicted.  
  
    “Yeah, he’s a little pissed off.” Lúcio said while cringing. “I asked about it and the first thing he did was ask if you put me up to it.”  
  
    Hanzo rested his face in his palms again.  
  
    “Tried to make something up but uh, not very good at lying to be honest. He hasn’t spoken to me since yesterday.”  
  
    “Yikes,” Tracer said. “Hanzo wasn’t kidding.”  
  
    “Let’s lock them in a closet and make them talk about it.” Hana mumbled.  
  
    “If you think my brother is incapable of breaking down a closet door you underestimate him.” Hanzo said. “And if you think McCree could not pick the lock you underestimate him as well.”  
  
    “What if we use one of the doors only Athena can open?”  
  
    Hanzo had a foolish moment of actually considering it. He decided to let the others go through with this plan, and was rather impressed that they managed to convince the pair of them to even go into the room together.  
  
    Hanzo had not wondered if their dragons could be used to break down steel doors, but now he had to wonder no longer.  
  
    Their entire “club” got a lecture from Winston on that one. Lúcio forked over the money for the repairs.  
  
    Hanzo tried to talk the others out of most of their ideas, but Hana had a stubborn nature. A lot of them went off and did their own thing. Hanzo thought he must be getting a permanent mark with the amount of times he smacked his own forehead.  
  
    There was music, sly comments made during video games, Tracer not so quietly shoving McCree on top of Genji during a scary movie. Mei at least convinced them to cuddle when she intentionally messed up the thermostat. Genji could work like a space heater during those times. Unfortunately, McCree was not the only one to pile on top of the cyborg for warmth, so the mood didn’t come across very well.  
  
    Tracer got Athena to dig up old photos to share. She had the whole base talking about old memories and Hanzo did not miss the uncomfortable expression on McCree’s face or the way his brother would lean away from the conversation.  
  
    Hana almost suggested letting them save each other during a mission. Hanzo raised his voice for the first time. They were not putting the entire team at risk over something as silly as this. She almost looked like she was going to argue but them mumbled and apologized.  
  
    It was a mess, it was a disaster, and after one final attempt Genji had enough.  
  
    From their point of view it was a harmless thing. Just trip McCree up a bit, have Genji help him out, it would be simple right?  
  
    Except somehow, Genji was the one to trip on the wire. The nimble cyborg ninja suddenly decided to walk a few paces faster than the cowboy and the next second he was on the floor.  
  
    “Shoot, Genji, you okay?” McCree reached for him only to have is hand slapped back.  
  
    “I am fine,” Genji’s voice was lined with venom as he pushed himself back up. He searched the floor for the wire that Hana had already pulled into hiding. “What was that?”  
  
    “Uh, I dunno. I didn’t see anything at least.”  
  
    “Perhaps you should pay more attention.”  
  
    McCree flinched. “Sorry darlin’, you sure you’re okay?”  
  
    “I’m made of metal, _McCree_. I am not that fragile.”  
  
    The cowboy’s eyes widened at the use of his codename before they narrowed into a glare. “No need to damn bite me. I was just asking, not just about the fall either. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re pissed off about something.”  
  
    “If you’re too clueless to notice, then you should not worry about it.”  
  
    “The hell? Worry about what-”  
  
    “Perhaps we should stay away from each other for a while.”  
  
    McCree’s mouth hung open for a few moments. Then he gritted his teeth, taking a step closer to the cyborg.  
  
    “Stay away huh? That your solution every time something inconvenient happens?”  
  
    “Jesse-”  
  
    “Oh, so I’m Jesse again all of a sudden? I really don’t get you Genji, I don’t fucking understand. But fine, if you want me to stay away then you got it. As you wish, _sweetheart_.”  
  
    Hanzo felt his breath catch at the term. Neither of them said anything else as McCree spun around on his heel and stomped off. His spurs jangled around like iron chains.  
  
    Hana made the mistake of whispering, “That could not have gone worse.”  
  
    Genji’s gaze was turned on the immediately. He stepped over to the door and threw it open. Tracer screamed, using her ability to dart away. Hana scrambled after her.  
  
    Hanzo could feel his heart hammering in his chest but he sighed as he stood up. He wasn’t about to run away, he just prayed Genji had better control of his temper than he did when they were younger.  
  
    “Hanzo,” The cyborg crossed his arms as he blocked the doorway. “What. Is. Going. On.”  
  
    “What do you think is going on?” He mimicked his brother’s body language.  
  
    “I told you to stay out of this.”  
  
    “You did, but it seems that you refuse to make any progress otherwise.”  
  
    “There is no progress to be made.”  
  
    “Oh?” He dared to lean forward. “I beg to differ.”  
  
    “It is none of your business.”  
  
    “I thought you had learned better, but it seems I was wrong.” He kept his eyes fixed on Genji’s visor. “You refuse to be honest with McCree and you refuse to be honest with yourself. Such behavior will only damage your relationship.”  
  
    “It is none of your business!”  
  
    “It is my business.” Hanzo shouted before he jabbed Genji on the chest. “You are my brother and he is my friend. This senseless dance needs to stop. Do you even recognize how much this behavior is hurting him?”  
  
    Genji’s arms dropped and he took a step back. “What?”  
  
    “It seems not.” Hanzo shoved his way past Genji and decided to follow after McCree. “We will cease our involvement, but I suggest you find time to discuss it with McCree yourself. I would start with an apology.”  
  
    Genji spun around. “You’re the one who tripped me.”  
  
    “You are correct, and I am sorry.” Hanzo glanced back and narrowed his eyes. “But your temper is still as destructive as ever.”  
  
    He left Genji to go cool off, knowing his brother would need the time to do so. He prayed if he went to see Zenyatta the monk could talk some better sense into him.  
  
    McCree was, predictably, in the firing range. Empty shells were scattered around his feet as he loaded in more bullets. He was speaking in Spanish before he snapped the cylinder shut and fired out all six bullets in the blink of an eye.  
  
    Hanzo let himself wander over for a better look. The center of the target was gone by now, dozens of bullet holes in the center of it.  
  
    His aim was off.  
  
    “Sorry Hanzo,” McCree growled. “In a bit of a foul mood right now.”  
  
    “I am aware.”  
  
    The cowboy looked back at him, glancing up and down for a few moments. “You’re the one who tripped Genji, aren’t you?”  
  
    “Hana was, to be specific.” Hanzo turned his head to the side. “But I was there, I apologize. I did not realize my brother was in such a mood.”  
  
    “Of course he is.” McCree spun around but put his gun down on the table. “The hell, Hanzo. You think we haven’t noticed all the shit going on? I heard him muttering about it under his breath more than once.”  
  
    “If you noticed, then why not say something sooner?”  
  
    McCree’s anger fell immediately. He ground his teeth together. “Cause I guess I was hoping one of your crazy ideas would actually work.”  
  
    Hanzo sighed and shook his head before he took a step closer. “No, they will never work. The fault does not lie in your circumstances, they lie with you.”  
  
    McCree frowned. “What does that mean?”  
  
    The archer met his gaze. “It means, you need to talk to my brother. You need to tell him how you feel, about him and about when he left.”  
  
    The cowboy flinched. “I already said that it wasn’t a big deal.”  
  
    “But it is, it still bothers you. Genji does not know this.” He tapped McCree on the chest. “You are both dancing around more than the desire to smooch.”  
  
    That at least got a smile out of McCree before the cowboy shoved Hanzo’s hand to the side. “Look, Hanzo, even if you’re right I can’t just do that. It could just make everything worse.”  
  
    He shook his head. “McCree, listen to me, secrets do not build trust. Perhaps you will not get the ending you wish for, but at least this dance will cease.”  
  
    The cowboy groaned. “Is that all this is to you? A job to get me to quit flirting with him all the time? Cause I can just stop doing that if it’ll make you happy.”  
  
    “That is not it. This situation does not frustrate me because of your pining gazes and terrible metaphors. It frustrates me because these unspoken things are hurting my brother and my best friend.”  
  
    “I’m still not sure how I could- wait, hold up.” McCree blinked and stared before he suddenly grabbed Hanzo by the shoulders. “Did you just call me your best friend?”  
  
    “Did I?”  
  
    “You did.”  
  
    “Hm, well I suppose it is not that strange.” Hanzo tugged himself out of McCree’s grip and adjusted the wrinkles in his clothes. “I spend most of my time around you after all.”  
  
    “You tried to kill me before.”  
  
    “I did.”  
  
    “I threatened to shoot you.”  
  
    Hanzo actually smiled at the memory. “You did.”  
  
    “How did you get best friend from all that?”  
  
    “Because you have been nothing but honest with me from day one.” He crossed his arms. “Perhaps, if you had followed my brother’s request and pretended to be friendly towards me, we would never have gotten as far as we did. You are a very easy man to trust, McCree.”  
  
    “Yeah?” McCree’s voice shook. “Even though I pointed a gun to your throat?”  
  
    “A mild response considering the times I’ve threatened you.”  
  
    “That so?” There was a click. McCree had snapped his gun off the counter and was once again point it at Hanzo. “Still think so?”  
  
    Hanzo didn’t flinch. He glanced at the polished metal of the gun before looking back up. “You said once you would never shoot me, I choose to believe that.” He blinked. “That, and you have not reloaded yet.”  
  
    McCree’s eyes widened and he laughed when he pulled the gun back. “God damn, Hanzo. Guess you weren’t fibbing.”  
  
    “I only wish you could be this up front with my brother.”  
  
    The laughter faded into a sigh. “You really think I should, huh?”  
  
    “I do not believe my brother would abandon you that easily.”  
  
    “He did once before.”  
  
    “That does not mean he did so easily.”  
  
    McCree blew the hair out of his face before tugging at the brim of his hat. He kept his eyes focused on it as it moved up and down before he tapped it away from his eyes. “All right, fine, I’ll do it. I’ll do it all at once.”  
  
    Hanzo tilted his head.  
  
    “I’ll tell him everything, outside on the hill, during sunset or something like that.”  
  
    “That... seems a bit excessive.”  
  
    “Come on, Hanzo, look at me.” McCree gestured to his entire outfit. “There’s nothing simple about me.”  
  
    The archer smiled, putting his hand on his chin. “That is true. Is there anything I can help you with?”  
  
    “You know what? Yes there is.”  
  
\---------------------  
  
    Hanzo couldn’t fathom where McCree had gotten a hold of two hundred candles, but the cowboy brought them outside by the crateful. He insisted on lighting all of them, making a path up the cliffside to where a lone tree grew next to the cliff.  
  
    Hanzo inquired as to the point of all this work, but McCree just laughed.  
  
    “Man, if you’re going to be my best friend there is a movie you’ve got to see.”  
  
    It was almost sunset by the time they got done. McCree shot Genji a message before he rushed back inside, forgetting something.  
  
    Hanzo considered that he should leave. Whatever would happen would happen and he should leave them to it.  
  
    But his curiosity was his vice, and he could rarely tell it no.  
  
    Instead of leaving he hid out in the woods instead, scaling up one of trees for a decent view. He’d have to sit still, knowing even the slightest motion could alert his brother, but it’d be worth it.  
  
    Maybe.  
  
    McCree came back, his acoustic guitar in hand. He seemed to glance around for Hanzo but then just shrugged, leaning against the tree.  
  
    Hanzo had only seen the instrument a few times before. It seemed worn from years of use, the paint close to the strings was faded. The instrument seemed simple but there were carvings of skulls in the wood. They almost appeared to have been done by hand.  
  
    The archer let himself relax and lean against his perch when the music began. McCree’s fingers faltered a few time and he paused to tune the instrument. Then he started over, at first just humming along with the tune before he began to sing.  
  
    “ _Te amo y más..._ ”  
  
    The Spanish took Hanzo by surprise. He tried to pick out key words from the lyrics but the meaning of them were lost. He was fairly certain that Genji wasn’t fluent either.  
  
    But perhaps he had heard this song before.  
  
    Hanzo found himself getting lost in the tune. It wasn’t often he heard McCree speak this much Spanish, much less sing it. Somehow it suited him so much better.  
  
    He almost missed when Genji showed up, slowly stepping up the line of candles and studying each one. The ninja’s expression wasn’t visible, but his unusually slow movements showed he was practically entranced by it.  
  
    “Jesse,” He said when he drew close enough. “What is going-”  
  
    McCree paused the song to hold up a finger before he went back to playing. The tune picked up speed and he pulled away from the tree.  
  
    “ _Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento._ ” He laughed for a moment. “ _Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento. Amor más que amor será el nuestro,_ ” He spun around once before leaning in close, his face inches from Genji’s visor. “ _Si tú me lo das._ ”  
  
    With one last strum the song ended. Genji stood there, frozen, his hands up like he wanted to wrap them around McCree’s waist and pull him closer.  
  
    Hanzo only just realized he was holding his breath.  
  
    “Howdy,” McCree hummed, plucking a few more strings.  
  
    “Jesse,” Genji almost whispered. His palm rested on McCree’s chest and he tilted his head, as if he was going to...  
  
    Then suddenly the cyborg pulled back. “What is going on? Did my brother put you up to this?”  
  
    McCree’s suave smile vanished, his finger snapping one of the guitar strings. He straightened up, shifting on his feet. “Well not really.”  
  
    “No? You’re not very good at bluffing outside of poker, Jesse.”  
  
    The cowboy made a frustrated sound. “Yeah, so we talked, so what? This was my idea I’ll have you know.”  
  
    “You do not need to let him pressure you into something-”  
  
    “He’s not!” McCree clung to his guitar. “He just gave me some advice and I’m choosing to follow it.”  
  
    Genji didn’t respond to that at first, crossing his arms as he turned to the side. He toed at the dirt as McCree stepped back to lean against the tree again.  
  
    “Why are you doing this?” The cyborg finally asked.  
  
    “The hell do you mean why? I thought you knew this song. You want me to sing it in English?”  
  
    “Jesse you can’t possibly-”  
  
    “Can’t I?” The cowboy fiddled with the strings. “Come on, Genji, you really think I just plum forgot all that or something? I get that you might not feel the same way but-”  
  
    “What gave you that idea?” Genji’s cybernetic tone cracked and a painful silence followed. The ocean breeze rushed by them once, shaking at the limbs of the tree. Six of the candles went out.  
  
    McCree sighed and put the guitar down, making sure it was steady. “Why did you leave like that? Back then. No, I knew why you left, but why didn’t you say anything? Not even a note?”  
  
    “I...” Genji toed at the dirt again. “I thought, back then, that me leaving wouldn’t have much effect on you.”  
  
    “What?” McCree almost shout as he stepped over. “The hell? Are you serious? The hell would you think that for?”  
  
    Genji growled, his grip tightening on his arms before they fell to his sides. “Because I used you.”  
  
    The cowboy straightened up. “Huh?”  
  
    His brother made another irritated sound and paced back and forth. “Back then, the state I was in, I kept using our relationship for my own personal gain. I kept taking advantage of your kind nature. It was part of the reason I left. You were my friend, I couldn’t keep doing that to you.”  
  
    He finally turned to face McCree. “I told myself that you would find something better. That you would forget about me, and that it would be better that way. But... my feelings for you never changed. If anything they have gotten worse.”  
  
    Hanzo sighed from his perch. A part of him wanted to scream.  
  
    “Darlin’,” McCree tried to step closer but Genji held up a hand.  
  
    “I considered going back, to how things were, but I was afraid–I am afraid–that I’ll take advantage of you again. You deserve better than that, Jesse.”  
  
    McCree snorted, this time taking the step and leaning over Genji, making their height difference clear.  
  
    “Listen to you, acting like you’re doing me a favor. But you know, I think it’s funny you even say that.”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    “You care about me don’t you darlin’?”  
  
    “Of course I do.”  
  
    “Then what makes you think you’ll just slip back into old habits? You say you think I deserve better? Then be better. Cause darlin’, _mi sol_ , I ain’t loved nobody in my life like the way I love you.”  
  
    Genji sputtered. The lights on his body flickered for a moment before steam hissed out of every vent on his body. Hanzo put a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his laughter.  
  
    “Jesse, be serious.”  
  
    “I am serious. If I wasn’t serious you think I would have lit all these damn candles?” McCree reached out and took one of Genji’s hands. “Damn Genji, it hurt like hell when you left. Thought that maybe I didn’t mean anything to you.”  
  
    “That isn’t-”  
  
    “Imagine my confusion when we meet back up here and you almost tackle me to the ground you’re so damn happy to see me. My heart almost exploded you know.” He kissed the knuckle on Genji’s thumb. “But you didn’t mention our fling, so I didn’t either, thought you’d be happier if we stayed friends, but I sure as hell wasn’t.”  
  
    “Jesse...”  
  
    The cowboy ignored him, peppering the back of his hand with little kisses before he lingered against his wrist. “Tried to ignore it, was scared it’d make you run off again but damn, your brother was right for once. Just better to be honest about these things.”  
  
    Suddenly McCree jerked Genji forward, his other arm wrapping around the cyborg’s waist. “ _Te amo, mi luz. Mi corazón_.” He kissed Genji’s forehead. “Light of my life, brighter than the stars.”  
  
    “Jesse,” Genji was giggling now, pretending to lean away.  
  
    “ _Te amo y más_ , I love you too goddamn much.”  
  
    “I love you too.” Genji bumped their foreheads together. One of his hands trailed over McCree’s cheek.  
  
    “Hey darlin’?”  
  
    “Hm?”  
  
    “I ain’t got to see your gorgeous face since you got back.”  
  
    Genji snorted but then drew his hands back behind his head.  
  
    Hanzo turned away for a moment. Genji might have given him a glimpse during their fight but Hanzo was certain his brother didn’t want people to see his features that often.  
  
    He considered leaving, or at least keeping his back turned the rest of the time, but then he heard Genji laughing again. It sounded so much louder.  
  
    Hanzo let himself turn back to see McCree rubbing their cheeks together. Genji was making a terrible effort to push the cowboy back.  
  
    “Jesse stop, it’s too scruffy.”  
  
    “Aw, you said you liked it.”  
  
    “I do but I- eek!” The cyborg jumped and fell into another fit of laughter. Their foreheads bumped together, then their noses before McCree’s hand slid up behind Genji’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
    About god damn time.  
  
    Hanzo sighed with relief as he slumped back against the tree. Maybe now their ridiculous behavior would come to an end.  
  
    Or get worse.  
  
    Genji was laughing again when McCree lifted him up and spun them both around.  
  
    “Swear you got lighter.” The cowboy said.  
  
    “That or you got a fancy new arm.”  
  
    “Hm, might be that.”  
  
    “I’m still stronger.”  
  
    “Oh?”  
  
    The second Genji’s feet touched the ground he shoved McCree to the side. The cowboy shouted, only to be cut off when Genji caught him, one hand on his back and the other under his legs. He lifted him up with ease, a triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
    It was the first time Hanzo got a clear look at it. The scars seemed pale, even as deep as some of them were. But in spite of the damage his eyes and his grin made his features glow. The orange light from the sunset and the surrounding candles reflected off his armor.  
  
    “Damn, bet I wouldn’t have to walk anywhere.” McCree threw his arms around Genji’s neck and pulled himself closer.  
  
    “I charge a fee.”  
  
    “And what’s that?”  
  
    Genji’s response was a quick smooch on McCree’s nose.  
  
    The pair of them were laughing again.  
  
    Hanzo carefully took out his communicator, firing off a message to Hana.  
  
    > _Mission success._  
  
    He quickly turned off the sound before she could respond.  
  
     > _WHAT??? Pics._  
  
    Hanzo wasn’t sure he approved of that but he supposed one wouldn’t hurt. He turned on the camera, zooming in and waiting for the light to adjust.  
  
    McCree and Genji’s lips were locked together again. The cowboy’s thumb trailed over Genji’s cheek bones.  
  
    Hanzo smiled when he took the photo, sending it on it’s way. He should probably get out of here now, leave the pair of them to their own business.  
  
     > _OMG!! What that is SO CUTE Oh my gosh Hanz were u hiding in that tree the whole time??_  
  
    He didn’t respond to that as he focused sneaking down the tree and back to the base. It was highly possible that Genji could hear him, but the cyborg was pre-occupied.  
  
    As he headed down the path he could pick up the sounds of McCree’s guitar. It was the same tune as before. The archer paused to listen to it.  
  
    “I love you too much,” Genji sang this time.  
  
    McCree followed, “To live without you loving me back.”  
  
    “I love you too much.”  
  
    “Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact.”  
  
    “I know I belong.”  
  
    “When I sing this song.”  
  
    Their voices melted together into perfect harmony. “There’s love above love and it’s ours ‘cause I love you too much.”  
  
    Hanzo continued on his way, not wanting to intrude any longer. The pair of them had earned their privacy.  
  
\--------------  
  
    “Hanzo,” Genji hand his hands on his hips when he came into the shooting range. It was early. The only reason Hanzo was there was to make sure the bow was back in order. McCree had snapped the string the other day in a moment of distraction.  
  
    “What is it?” Hanzo tested the string a couple of times to make sure it was holding fast. He’d pretended to be oblivious to the changes surrounding McCree and his brother, but their flirting had only gotten more obvious. McCree seemed to have an endless list of nicknames to use and if Hanzo saw them press their foreheads together one more time he was going to puke.  
  
    “What is this?” Genji held up a holo screen. On it was the photo Hanzo had taken. Looking at it now he could better appreciate the lighting. Warm colors suited them.  
  
    “Where did you get that?”  
  
    “Hana sent it to me, she said I should have a copy. Apparently it came from your communicator.”  
  
    “Indeed,” Hanzo put the bow down.  
  
    “You were spying on us?”  
  
    Hanzo just smiled. “What can I say? Some sibling instincts are hard to get rid of.”  
  
    “You are an embarrassment.”  
  
    “At least I’m not the one doting on my boyfriend whenever he is in the same room.”  
  
    “You don’t even have a boyfriend.”  
  
    Hanzo just shrugged. “I only sent the photo to Hana. If she is spreading that around then she is to blame.”  
  
    Genji snorted. “Your behavior aside, it is a rather nice photo.”  
  
    “I am glad you are pleased. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m training with McCree in here later, and I do not need the pair of you making out every fifteen seconds.”  
  
    “We are not that bad.”  
  
    “Do you want photos of those too?”  
  
    Genji shook his head and turned to leave. “Perhaps you are just jealous.”  
  
    “That is your answer to everything.”  
  
    “I bet it’s true.”  
  
    Hanzo smiled again and waved to the door. “Get out.”  
  
    Genji did, and Hanzo busied himself with repairs again.  
  
    It took McCree twenty more minutes to arrive. He practically stumbled in, a grin spread across his face. A bouquet of flowers was in one hand while the other kept his hat on his head.  
  
    “Sorry I’m late,” He giggled. “Genji wanted to give me these.”  
  
    They had to be the flowers Bastion and Zenyatta had worked on. It was a good thing they still found a use for them.  
  
    But Hanzo only studied the red and gold flowers for a moment before his gaze fell on McCree’s cheek.  
  
    “I see my brother still has the same taste in make-up.”  
  
    McCree almost tripped before his body went rigid. He wiped his hand all over his face, only managing to smudge the lipstick.  
  
    “Sorry,” At least the blush on his cheeks was making the color harder to see.  
  
    “You do not need to apologize, unless it is for that garish color. I have told him before that shade of pink is disastrous.”  
  
    “Aw, I think it’s cute.”  
  
    “You are his boyfriend, your opinion is entirely subjective.”  
  
    McCree laughed and put the flowers down on an empty spot on the bench. “I still can’t believe how chill you are with that.”  
  
    “There is no reason for me not to be.”  
  
    “Not even a short lecture on how I better not hurt him or else?”  
  
    Hanzo chuckled at that before it turned into a full blown laugh. He had to cover his mouth to quiet it down. “I told you before, I do not have the right to that any longer. That aside, if you know my brother’s temper as well as I do, I am not the one you should be concerned about if something goes wrong.”  
  
    “Damn, you’re right about that.” McCree came over to retrieve his bow. He tugged at the string, smiling at it. The way he plucked it reminded Hanzo of how he played the guitar. “Genji showed me that picture, by the way, nice job.”  
  
    “You are not upset?”  
  
    “Nah, I figured your nosy ass hadn’t actually left, and I like pictures.” He pulled the string back for a moment, testing it. “Feel free to take more.”  
  
    “I will keep that in mind.”  
  
    “Alright, no more stalling. I’m gonna hit a bullseye today I can feel it.”  
  
    McCree had made considerable progress over the last week. Once he finally stopped trying to aim the arrow perfect on the first try and stuck to getting a feel for firing the weapon, he caught on much quicker. He’d managed to hit the target a few days ago, and was slowly inching his way towards the center.  
  
    Hanzo imagined he would flounder again when the targets started to move, but that was for a later time.  
  
    “You keep improvising your stance.” Hanzo commented as he glanced at the cowboy’s feet.  
  
    “Leave it alone, I’m testing the waters. I know you can’t always stand the same way when you use this thing.”  
  
    “You can do that when you manage to hit the bullseye.”  
  
    A few arrows came close, but were still outside of the circle in the center. McCree was getting frustrated again, his shoulders tense as he drew back another arrow.  
  
    “Relax,” Hanzo said. “The tension will throw off your aim.”  
  
    McCree took a deep breath, his muscles relaxing as he exhaled.  
  
    “Try not to frustrate yourself, it will come with practice. You are a natural at this, Jesse.”  
  
    The string on the bow let out a sharp twang when McCree let go of the arrow. He stood there with wide eyes but Hanzo immediately glanced at the target.  
  
    The arrow hit dead center.  
  
    Hanzo raised his eyebrows when he frowned, letting out a short hum. “Nice shooting.”  
  
    “What did you just call me?”  
  
    He looked back at McCree. “Hm?”  
  
    “You just called me Jesse.”  
  
    He searched his memory. “Did I?”  
  
    “You did, you totally did.”  
  
    “Does that bother you?”  
  
    “Huh? No I just... never thought you would.” McCree rubbed his neck with his free hand. “Never been fond of being called McCree outside of the field you know it’s um... nevermind. But I figured it’s a formality thing for you, right?”  
  
    “Normally, yes, but if it bothered you all you needed to do was say so.”  
  
    “Figured you’d hate me too much to agree to that.”  
  
    Hanzo shook his head. “Not anymore, Jesse.”  
  
    McCree laughed. “Now it just sounds weird to hear that. Guess that means we are friends.” He looked down the range to where his arrow struck. His smile widened. “And you know what that means.”  
  
    “What does that mean?”  
  
    “Movie night,” He jumped. “You have to see that movie, remember? It’s an absolute requirement for the best friend title.”  
  
    Hanzo smiled and he took the bow from McCree’s hand. He knew the cowboy was far too distracted now to fire another arrow properly. “What are the other requirements?”  
  
    McCree counted on his fingers. “At least one drinking game, with hard liquor. Then we have to wake up in a random location, preferably in another country.”  
  
    Hanzo frowned, he didn’t like the sound of that idea.  
  
    “It’d also be great to see your best cowboy impression, oh and you have to try like eight different kinds of fried foods. Oh oh, and moonshine, heck I think you’ll like that stuff.”  
  
    He rolled his eyes as he went to put the equipment away. He figured he would humor Jesse with this, at least as much as he could handle.  
  
    But he was not going to wake up in another country.  
  
    “What about you?” McCree dragged him out of his thoughts.  
  
    “What about me?” Hanzo snapped the container shut.  
  
    “What are your best friend requirements.”  
  
    He snorted and crossed his arms as he walked past the cowboy. “I have never considered such things. Being able to trust you is more than enough.”  
  
    “Aw, come on,” Jesse ran around him and leaned against the doorway to keep the archer from leaving. “There’s gotta be something. It’s no fun if I’m the one dragging you into all these events.”  
  
    Hanzo studied his face for a few moments. That smear of lipstick was still there. He mulled over a few ideas, suddenly having to deal with the lack of hobbies he actually had. So much of his life had been consumed by training many of the things he used to enjoy as a child had been forgotten. Hana rekindled his love for video games, but that wasn’t a friendship requirement. He could play Zelda just fine on his own.  
  
    Jesse was already humoring him by learning how to shoot a bow. What else could he make him suffer through.  
  
    In the end only one thing came to mind.  
  
    “Teach me how to cook.”  
  
    Jesse’s smile vanished, his eyes going wide. “Pardon?”  
  
    “Cooking, you do it rather frequently. Teach me how.”  
  
    “Don’t you know?”  
  
    “I only know very simple things. There are many techniques I never had to master.” He rolled his shoulders when he straightened up. “I would like to return all the meals you and Reinhardt have made.”  
  
    “Heck Hanzo, I can do that easy peasy, but it doesn’t count as an activity does it?”  
  
    “That is my only requirement.” He tried to shove McCree to the side.  
  
    The cowboy didn’t budge. “There’s gotta be something else. Something you always wanted to try? What if I meditated with you?”  
  
    “You would never have the patience.” The archer finally got to the door and headed out into the hall.  
  
    Jesse followed after him, his bouquet in hand. “I bet I could try.”  
  
    Hanzo quickened his pace but the cowboy matched it, indicated by the clinks of his spurs. The sound used to annoy Hanzo to no end, but now it felt comfortable in the background. It made him feel safe even.  
  
    “You know,” Jesse said when he finally caught up. “It’s weird to think that when we first met we were trying to kill each other.”  
  
    “Combat is one of the many ways to get to know someone.”  
  
    “Pff, come on, that sounds straight out of a fortune cookie.” The cowboy nudged him. “But thank you.”  
  
    Hanzo stopped and turned. “What for?”  
  
    “For giving me a chance, despite how this all started.”  
  
    He shook his head. “If anyone should be saying thank you, it’s me. Considering the things I have done.”  
  
    Jesse grinned as he tapped the brim of his hat up and away from his eyes. “Nowhere to go but up, partner.”  
  
    When he smiled this time his chest felt lighter. He liked the sensation and prayed that it would never go away. “Thank you.”  
  
    “You know what Hanzo? Anytime.” Jesse threw an arm around his shoulder and tugged him close. The sensation made Hanzo uncomfortable, but he allowed it, knowing this was how the cowboy often shared his affection.  
  
    “Now let’s get going.” Jesse hadn’t let go and pointed down the hallway with his bundle of flowers. Two of the petals fell off. “We have a movie to set up, and snacks. I could really go for some licorice what about you?”  
  
    Hanzo rolled his shoulder to get the cowboy to let go. “I will think about it.”  
  
    “Race you.”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    Hanzo barely caught Jesse’s grin before the cowboy took off down the hall. A few more flower petals swirled into the air behind him.  
  
    The archer smiled as he took off after him, determined not to lose this time.  
  
    Hanzo loved the way Jesse laughed in spite of the fact he lost. He loved the way he fretted over the state of the flowers, putting them into a vase with delicacy that Hanzo never expected. He loved the way he fretted over the details in something like movie snacks.  
  
    He loved the way Jesse’s face lit up when Genji came into the room. He loved that the air in the room seemed to glow as the pair of them bumped their foreheads together yet again.  
  
    Somehow he didn’t feel nauseous this time. In fact, he pulled out his communicator and snapped another photo.  
  
    He loved that Jesse invited the entire base to join them for the film. Despite his desire for personal space, he loved the feeling of being squished between Jesse and Reinhardt on the sofa.  
  
    It felt like home again for the first time. All thanks to this foolish cowboy dragging him onto the ride.  
  
    Hanzo Shimada loved Jesse McCree.


End file.
